


Cupcakes-5x22 fic

by anthfan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthfan/pseuds/anthfan
Summary: A little bit of sugary goodness as to how Felicity came to have those GA themed cupcakes at Oliver's party





	Cupcakes-5x22 fic

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is straight up fluffy fluff. Spoilers I guess for 5x22? Enjoy!

Felicity rushed through the door of the bakery ten minutes before the sign said they closed, the smell of sugar and dough hitting her before she was even fully inside. 

 

“I am definitely in the right place,” she muttered to herself as she headed straight to the counter even though her suddenly growling stomach threatened to derail her mission. Her idea to throw Oliver a surprise birthday party was a good one, of that she was certain, but actually having to plan and organize the event was something else entirely. Luckily Thea had agreed to do the heavy lifting when it came to decorations which left Felicity in charge of food. 

 

“Hi, how can I help you?” The woman behind the counter only looked slightly perturbed at having a customer barge in so close to closing. 

 

“I need cupcakes,” Felicity said enthusiastically, eyes scanning the display case but not seeing anything she liked. 

 

“We can pretty much do whatever,” the woman assured her, catching on that she hadn’t spotted what she wanted. 

 

“Like maybe something chocolate and fudgey with green frosting?” she asked with a hopeful lift of her eyebrows. “But not like grass green or mint green, more like...Green Arrow green.” 

 

The woman laughed, pulling out a pad to write down the order, “Your little boy is into superheroes? How many dozen?” 

 

“Oh no, I don’t...I don’t have a son.” 

 

“Sorry! Daughter. No reason girls can’t like Green Arrow either.” she said with a grin, leaning in a little closer, “I mean...have you seen the way he fills out those leather pants?” 

 

Felicity felt her face flush as her hands curled tight, lips pressed into a straight line, “I um...I have not noticed. Nope. Never noticed that. Is it a good fit? I mean...sorry, never mind, we were discussing cupcakes for my non existent children.” she trailed off under her breath.

 

The woman looked at her a little strangely but nodded, “Chocolate fudge with green frosting. Any sort of decoration?” 

 

She was about to say no when a thought crossed her mind, “I don’t suppose you have little arrows or something do you?” 

 

“I have just the thing.” 

 

Felicity watched as she looked through a drawer behind her, before turning back holding a small arrow attached to a toothpick. 

 

“It’s perfect!” 

 

“This will be the first Green Arrow party we’ve done. I might have to take some pics and put it on our instagram. Maybe you could share your own and tag us?” 

 

“That uh...that might not be so easy.” Felicity stammered. 

 

“Yeah, some parents are weird about their kids pictures being put on the internet, but I figured it didn’t hurt to ask. Now how many dozen?” 

 

“I’ll take two dozen,” she said quickly though she knew they’d never eat that many, but if there were leftovers that would not be a problem. Then a thought hit her and she sighed, “You know what, make half of those vanilla. Rene doesn’t like chocolate and Curtis will only eat the icing anyways and--”

 

“I thought you said you didn’t have kids.” 


End file.
